You're the one I'm looking for
by Maritha El Sephira
Summary: Perjalanan cinta memang tak terduga. Kadang muncul disana, kadang muncul disini. Tapi, siapa cinta yang dicari-cari itu?
1. Sasuke x Sakura

Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh Tokohnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya membuat cerita ini saja.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari yang sedikit mendung di Konoha, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan semangat gadis berambut pink ini. Dia tetap ceria dan selalu tersenyum. Hal itu disebabkan satu hal, Naruto.

Gadis berambut pink ini, berjalan dengan riang sambil sesekali meloncat.

"Oh senangnya! Nanti aku mau ketemu sama Naruto-kun. Udah gak sabar!" pikir gadis itu. Karena tak hati-hati, gadis itu menabrak seseorang,

"BRUUK!"

Gadis itu dan orang yang ditabraknya pun terjatuh.

"Eh, maaf Sasuke. Aku tak melihatmu" gadis itu meminta maaf pada orang yang ditabraknya.

"Hn" laki-laki berambut raven-Sasuke-itu hanya membalas singkat.

"Apa yang membuatmu sebegitu gembira, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya dengan wajah datar.

"Um...nanti aku akan ketemuan sama Naruto-kun" gadis itu-Sakura-tersipu.

Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura dan berkata, "oh, begitu" lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

"Kenapa kamu harus mencintainya? Apa kau tak dapat melihatku yang sedang menunggumu?" Aku bertanya dalam hati.

Apa hebatnya dia?

Kenapa kau lebih memilih dia? Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa?

Tidak sadarkah kamu, kalau aku mencintaimu? Tidak sadarkah kamu, kalau aku ingin melindungimu? Tidak sadarkah kamu, kalau hanya kau yang ada didalam hatiku?

* * *

**NORMAL** **POV**

"Lala~lala~" Sakura menuju taman sambil bernyanyi kecil.

Sebenarnya dia janjian dengan Naruto jam 5, tapi dia datang ke taman ini jam 4, agar dapat mengejutkan Naruto.

Sakura segera melangkah ke bangku taman untuk menunggu Naruto. Tapi, sesampainya disana, dia melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan dada.

Naruto sedang berciuman dengan perempuan lain, dan Naruto tidak terlihat memberikan perlawanan sama sekali.

Sakura merasa matanya mulai lembab. Dia mengatupkan tangannya di depan mulutnya agar isakannya tak terdengar, tapi itu tidak berhasil. Naruto masih dapat mendengar isakkannya.

"Sakura, kau sudah datang?" Naruto menatap Sakura dengan tatapan seakan-akan tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Naruto, apa yang tadi kau lakukan?" Sakura bertanya, masih terisak.

"Oh, hanya memberi pelayanan pada kekasih baruku ini" Naruto mengelus-elus dagu wanita di sampingnya itu.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun, kekasihmu itu kan aku" mata emerald Sakura mulai menteskan air mata.

"Sebenarnya, aku menyuruhmu kesini untuk mengatakan, Sakura, kita putus" Naruto segera meninggalkan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya membulatkan matanya.

* * *

**SAKURA'S POV**

"Kenapa Naruto? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku? Apakah kau ingat janjimu dulu? Kau bilang kau takkan meninggalkanku, tapi sekarang kau melakukannya" aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Dengan langkah gontai, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah pohon sakura yang cukup besar. Kulihat bunga-bunga sakura yang mulai bermekaran itu.

Aku menatap bunga-bunga itu cukup lama.

Bunga-bunga itu terlihat bahagia, tidak seperti aku.

Aku berjalan menuju batang pohon itu, dan duduk bersandar pada batangnya yang besar.

Kulihat langit di atasku. Agak mendung.

Aku menghela nafas dalam agar dapat melupakan kejadian buruk tadi, tapi tak bisa.

Mengingat kejadian tadi, hanya dapat membuat mataku lembab.

Perlahan-lahan kututup kedua mata emerald-ku, dan tanpa sadar, aku pun tertidur.

* * *

**SASUKE'S POV**

"Huh...banyak sekali" aku mengeluh sambil menatap buku catatan kecil dalam genggamanku ini. Buku itu berisi tugas-tugas yang harus kulakukan untuk minggu ini.

Dengan segera, aku memasukkan buku itu ke sakuku.

Aku terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya, aku sudah berada di depan sebuah pohon sakura.

Kupandangi pohon itu agak lama. Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara dengkuran. Aku pun melihat ke sisi lain pohon itu dan menemukannya. Gadis berambut pink itu, sedang tertidur.

Aku segera duduk di sebelahnya. Tiba-tiba, kepalanya mendarat di pangkuanku.

Aku membiarkan gadis itu tertidur di pangkuanku.

"Sakura, ini tidak seperti dirimu. Biasanya walaupun kau tertidur, selalu tersungging senyum di wajahmu, tapi kali ini...aku tak melihat senyum itu" aku mengelus-elus rambut pink-nya.

Tiba-tiba dia terbangun.

"Sasuke? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dia menatapku dengan tatapan heran.

"Tadi aku melihatmu tertidur" jawabku singkat.

"Oh" dia menundukkan kepalanya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Aku bertanya padanya.

"Tidak ada" dia tersenyum. Tapi aku tahu, itu adalah senyum palsu.

"Ceritakanlah padaku" aku memegang kedua bahunya.

Kulihat dia menundukkan wajahnya sebentar, lalu menatapku.

"Naruto...mencampakkanku" suaranya terdengar sedih.

Mendengar itu, aku langsung mengepalkan tanganku.

"Akan aku balas orang itu!" amarahku memuncak.

"Jangan, Sasuke" dia menangis sambil menggenggam tanganku.

"Tidak akan kubiarkan begitu saja orang yang telah menyakitimu, Sakura" pikirku. aku pun memeluknya.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hari ini murid-murid mengitari lapangan basket Konoha Gakuen. Mereka sibuk menonton perkelahian 2 orang laki-laki. Yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satu berambut raven.

Tak ada guru yang berusaha melerai, karena guru-guru sedang pergi.

"Eh, Sasuke. Untuk apa kau tiba-tiba memukulku begitu" Naruto menatap lawan didepannya.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa?" Sasuke memasang senyum liciknya.

"Kau telah menyakiti Sakura. Itu alasannya" Sasuke menjawab dengan tenang.

Sasuke pun segera memukul perut Naruto, dan Naruto pun memukul wajah Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar suara ribut, menjadi penasaran. Dia pun berlari menuju lapangan, dan dilihatnya Sasuke dan Naruto sedang berkelahi.

Naruto hampir kalah, sehingga dia langsung berlari. Sasuke berniat mengejarnya, tapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan mencegahnya.

"Tak usah dikejar" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan memilih untuk tidak mengejar Naruto. Sedangkan, Sakura segera menarik Sasuke menuju ruang kesehatan.

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, Sakura mendudukkan sang Uchiha di sebuah kursi. Dengan telaten, dia mengobati luka-luka di tubuh Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?" Sakura bertanya sambil menunduk.

"Karena dia telah menyakitimu" Sasuke menjawab sambil memeluk Sakura.

Dipeluk seperti itu, Sakura membulatkan kedua emerald-nya.

**SAKURA'S** **POV**

"Kenapa ini? Kenapa aku merasa deg-degan begini? Seperti jantungku berdegup lebih cepat" pikirku dalam hati. Dengan cepat kugeleng-gelengkan kepalaku, untuk menghapus pikiranku itu.

"Tidak mungkin aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke, kan?" Pertanyaan itu terus mengganggu pikiranku.

Aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku, dan segera melepas pelukan Sasuke.

"Jangan lakukan hal bodoh seperti itu lagi, ya?" Aku menatap mata onyx-nya.

"Aku tidak janji" dia menjawab.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Sakura" dia menjawab, dan langsung mencium bibirku. Aku hanya membulatkan mata karena terkejut akan perlakuannya.

Tiba-tiba dia melepas ciumannya, lalu menatapku.

"Lupakan yang tadi" dia pergi meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku.

Perlahan-lahan, kusentuh bibirku.

Kenapa ini? Aku merasa senang karena dia menciumku. Apa aku jatuh cinta pada Sasuke?

* * *

Sudah 2 hari sejak kejadian Sasuke menciumku di ruang kesehatan. Dia tak berbicara apa pun padaku, padahal biasanya dia sangat perhatian padaku. Dalam hati, aku merasa rindu padanya. Aku rindu pada perhatian yang selalu dia berikan. Aku rindu tatapannya saat menatapku.

Hari ini, semua berlangsung seperti biasa. Tak ada yang aneh sampai,

"Heh, Sakura. Aku cuma pengen bilang sama kamu. Kalo jadi cewek gak usah kecentilan. Baru diputusin Naruto, kamu udah langsung nyuruh pacar barumu untuk nyerang dia. Dasar murahan" seorang perempuan berambut pirang langsung menyerangku dengan kata-katanya. Untungnya, saat itu jam pulang sekolah, sehingga kelas kosong.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang menghampiri mejaku, dan berkata, "maaf ya nona, tapi sepertinya anda yang pantas untuk disebut 'cewek murahan'. Alasannya, tentu saja karena anda telah merebut kekasih orang lain". Orang itu pun memasang senyum mengejek di wajahnya.

Mendengar perkataan orang itu, si perempuan pirang menjadi kesal, dan keluar dari kelas itu.

"Sakura kau tak apa?" Orang itu memegang kedua bahuku. Dari wajahnya, dia terlihat khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Sa-sasuke?" Aku menatap orang di depanku ini.

"A-aku baik-baik saja" jawabku masih dengan menatap orang di depanku ini.

"Oh, baguslah. Aku takut kau kenapa-napa" Sasuke segera mendekapku dalam pelukannya.

"Sa-sasuke? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan?" Aku melepas pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Dia menatapku lembut.

"Eh...tentang yang kau katakan waktu itu, apa benar kau mencintaiku?" Aku bertanya perlahan-lahan.

Dia terlihat berpikir sebentar, tapi kemudian dia menjawab, "iya, Sakura. Aku mencintaimu"

Aku terdiam sebentar. "A..aku..." Hanya itu yang dapat keluar dari mulutku.

Tiba-tiba, dia menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Tak usah kau pikirkan. Kalau kau tak mencintaiku, kita masih bisa berteman" dia tersenyum lembut.

Melihat senyumnya itu, akhirnya aku menyadari sesuatu, aku menyukai Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku tau aku bodoh Sasuke. Aku tak dapat melihatmu yang selama ini mencintaiku. Aku malah memilih si Naruto brengsek itu. Aku baru sadar sekarang, kalau aku mencintaimu, Sasuke" ucapku sambil berderai air mata.

"Tapi, aku takut. Aku takut, kau akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti si brengsek itu lakukan padaku. Aku takut kau akan mencampakkanku" lanjutku.

"Jangan takut, Sakura. Aku takkan pernah mencampakkanmu. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu. Karena kau segalanya bagiku" dia mendekapku erat.

Kami pun melepas pelukan, dan saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Emerald bertemu Onyx.

Lama-lama, wajah kami makin mendekat dan akhirnya, bibirku pun bersatu dengan bibirnya. Kami saling berbagi ciuman yang didasari atas rasa cinta.

* * *

**Author cuma manusia biasa** **yang gak sempurna, jadi mohon maaf jika banyak kekurangan dalam fanfic ini** :)

**~Maritha El** **Sephira~**


	2. Naruto x Hinata

Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh Tokohnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya membuat cerita ini saja.

HAPPY READING!

* * *

"Tapi, Ino, kenapa kamu mau putus denganku?" Seorang pria pirang bertanya pada wanita yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku hanya sudah bosan denganmu, Naruto" wanita pirang itu menjawab dengan nada seakan-akan dia tidak melakukan hal yang salah.

"Apa? Hanya itu? Kau minta putus denganku hanya karena kau bosan?" Naruto mulai kesal dengan wanita di depannya ini.

"Iya. Memang kenapa?" Ino menjawab, masih dengan nada datar, seperti dia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Aku melakukan segalanya demi kamu, Ino. Aku memutuskan Sakura untuk kamu. Aku memberi kamu semua tabunganku, agar kau bahagia. Tapi, sekarang kau minta putus seenaknya?" Naruto memandang wanita di depannya dengan tatapan jijik.

"Terserah kamu mau berkata apa, yang penting sekarang kita putus. Kita tak punya hubungan apa apa lagi" Ino pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

* * *

**NARUTO'S** **POV**

"Kenapa Ino? Kenapa kau mencampakkanku saat aku sudah memberikan segalanya bagimu" aku terus berpikir.

Tanpa kusadari, seorang gadis melintas dihadapanku.

"H-hai, Naruto. Kenapa kau terlihat begitu sedih?" Dengan ragu, gadis berambut indigo itu bertanya padaku.

"Oh, hai, Hinata. Aku baik-baik saja, kok" aku berbohong.

"Jangan berbohong, Naruto" mata lavender-nya menatap tajam mataku.

"Aku memang tak bisa berbohong darimu, ya Hinata" aku hanya memberikan senyumanku.

"Kau mau menceritakannya padaku?" Dia menawarkan diri.

"Baiklah" aku pun duduk di sebuah bangku. Untungnya, lorong sekolah hari ini sedang sepi.

"Jadi ada masalah apa, Naruto?" Dia bertanya.

"Tadi, Ino meminta putus denganku" aku berusaha agar terdengar santai.

"Dia bilang, dia merasa bosan denganku" aku melanjutkan.

"Dan kau menyetujuinya?" Gadis di hadapanku ini menatapku dengan tatapan sedih.

"Ya. Aku sudah putus dengannya" aku berusaha membuat sebuah senyum di bibirku.

**HINATA'S POV**

"Naruto sudah putus dari Ino? Aku tak tau itu berita bagus atau tidak. Di satu sisi, aku senang, karena itu berarti aku punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Naruto. Tapi, di sisi lain, aku merasa sedih melihat Naruto sedih. Oh Kami-sama, bantulah aku" aku terus berpikir.

"Hinata, kau bengong?" Pria pirang dihadapanku ini menyadarkanku.

"Oh, Naruto. Tidak, aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa!" Aku segera berlari menjauh darinya.

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Hinata agak aneh" pikirku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba, Sakura lewat di depanku.

"Sakura!" Aku memanggilnya, tapi dia terlihat terkejut melihatku.

"Naruto, ada apa?" Dia bertanya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sakura, aku sudah putus dengan Ino, jadi apa kau mau kembali padaku?" Aku memegang tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi sepertinya anda terlambat, tuan. Nona ini sudah ada yang punya" seorang pria berambut raven segera melepas genggamanku pada tangan Sakura.

"Eh, maaf, aku tak tau kalau kalian berdua sudah jadian" aku memberikan cengiranku.

"Kau Sasuke Uchiha, kan?" Aku bertanya pada pemuda berambut raven itu.

"Hn" dia hanya menjawabku singkat.

"Oh, salam kenal. Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Maaf karena pertemuan pertama kita sangat buruk" aku mengulurkan tangan, dan dia menyambutnya.

"Baiklah, aku dan Sasuke-kun ada urusan. Sampai jumpa!" Sakura menarik Sasuke dan meninggalkanku.

**NORMAL POV**

"Ada apa, Sakura?" Sasuke bertanya pada kekasihnya ini.

"Apa kau kenal Hinata hyuga?" Sakura bertanya balik.

"Ya. Dia yang ikut kejuaraaan sains, kan?" Sasuke menjawab.

"Iya. Hinata itu menyukai Naruto. Dia sendiri yang memberitahuku, setelah aku jadian denganmu"

"Jadi?" Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku ingin menyatukan mereka berdua. Bagaimana?" Sakura tersenyum.

"Ide bagus" Sasuke hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

* * *

Hari ini, Sakura pergi ke lokernya. Tepat disebelah lokernya adalah loker Hinata.

Dengan hati-hati, dia masukkan selembar kertas ke dalam loker Hinata lalu pergi meninggalkannya.

Hinata baru saja sampai di sekolah. Saat membuka lokernya, dia mendapati selembar kertas bertuliskan:

Bisa kau datang ke taman belakang sepulang sekolah? Aku mohon.

Hinata menatap kertas itu dengan tatapan bingung. Tak ada pengirimnya.

Hinata pun menutup lokernya, dan memutuskan untuk menyanggupi permintaan itu.

* * *

Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya, dan didapatinya seorang pria pirang di depannya.

"Yo, Sasuke" pria pirang itu menyapanya.

"Hai" Sasuke menatap pria itu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh seperti itu, Sasuke?" Pria pirang itu menunjuk mata Sasuke.

"Aku ada urusan denganmu, Naruto. Temui aku di taman belakang sepulang sekolah" Sasuke pun meninggalkan Naruto yang kebingungan.

* * *

Sepulang sekolah, Hinata segera menuju taman belakang.

Di taman itu, didapatinya seorang pria berambut pirang.

"Na-naruto, kenapa kau disini?" Hinata bertanya pada pria pirang itu.

"Hai, Hinata. Tadi Sasuke menyuruhku kesini"

"Sasuke? Oh, cowok paling populer di sekolah itu, ya?" Hinata menebak-nebak.

"Iya. Kalau kau sendiri, sedang apa disini?" Naruto bertanya.

"Seseorang menyuruhku kesini" Hinata menjawab.

"Oh" Naruto mengangguk-angguk.

* * *

Sudah 1 jam mereka berdua menunggu di taman itu, tapi yang mereka tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Mereka berdua hanya duduk di atas rumput.

Tiba-tiba, Hinata berdiri. Dia bermaksud untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar. Tapi, karena tak melihat kaki Naruto, akhirnya dia tersandung. Saat ingin menangkap Hinata, Naruto juga ikut terjatuh, sehingga mereka mendarat dengan posisi Naruto yang berada di bawah sambil melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Hinata.

"Ma-maaf" Hinata berusaha melepas pelukan Naruto, tapi Naruto tidak mau melepasnya.

"Na-naruto?" Hinata menatap Naruto.

**NARUTO'S POV**

"Kenapa ini? Aku merasa tak ingin melepaskan tanganku. Sedekat ini dengannya, membuatku merasa nyaman. Jangan bilang aku jatuh cinta padanya. Tidak mungkin. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai adik sendiri, jadi tak mungkin aku mencintainya lebih dari adik" aku menatap gadis di hadapanku ini.

Aku sudah mengenal Hinata sejak lama. Pertama kali kita bertemu itu, saat SD. Karena Hinata sangat pemalu, dia sering ditindas, jadi aku selalu di sebelahnya, agar dapat melindunginya. Lama-kelamaan, Hinata dan aku sudah seperti amplop dan perangko, tak dapat dipisahkan.

"Na-naruto, aku mencintaimu" gadis dihadapanku ini, tiba-tiba, berbicara.

Aku terkejut mendengar kalimat yang dia katakan.

"A-aku tau ini aneh, ta-tapi aku mencintaimu, lebih dari seorang teman atau kakak. A-aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang kekasih" ucapnya malu-malu.

"Hinata, aku juga mencintaimu" entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Mungkin, kata-kata itu menyerukan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Be-benarkah?" Dia bertanya, dengan ragu-ragu.

"Iya, Hinata, aku mencintaimu. Aku tak tau kenapa aku tak menyadari perasaan ini sejak awal, tapi aku mencintaimu, Hinata" aku menatapnya dalam. Mata kami saling bertemu. Sapphire bertemu lavender.

Lama-kelamaan, bibir kami mendekat. Dan akhirnya, bibir kami pun bertemu, menyatakan perasaan kami yang tadinya hanya sebagai sepasang sahabat, menjadi sepasang kekasih.

* * *

**Author's note** :

**Rencananya, author mau bikin lanjutannya** **lagi. Jadi, sabar aja ya** ;) **maaf juga ya, kalo fanfic ini tidak bagus** :( **aku** **sudah berusaha.**

**~Maritha** **El** **Sephira~**


	3. Sai x Ino

Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh Tokohnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya membuat cerita ini saja.

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

**INO'S POV**

Hari ini kulangkahkan kaki menuju sekolahku, Konoha Gakuen.

Aku teringat saat aku memutuskan Naruto. Saat itu aku bukannya ingin benar-benar mencampakkannya. Aku hanya merasa kita sudah tidak cocok lagi, lagipula aku tertarik pada orang lain.

Pria itu, Sai. Seorang murid yang telah mengharumkan nama sekolah dengan prestasinya di bidang seni lukis.

Aku teringat saat pertama kali kita bertemu,

**FLASHBACK: ON**

Aku baru saja melabrak Sakura di kelas, tapi seorang pria berambut raven segera membela Sakura, dan kata-katanya membuatku kesal.

Aku segera berlari dan entah kenapa, kakiku melangkah menuju ruang seni.

Sampai di depan ruang seni aku membuka pintu itu perlahan. Gelap.

Aku pun masuk ke ruangan itu. karena gelap, aku pun menyalakan lampu.

"KLIK"

Lampu menyala, dan ruangan menjadi terang. Dihadapanku dapat kulihat banyak sekali lukisan.

"Wah, bagus sekali" aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu tanpa sadar ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan ini.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Seorang pria muncul dibelakangku.

"Eh, ma-maaf. Aku tak bermaksud untuk masuk kesini tanpa permisi" aku berbicara terbata-bata.

"Menurutmu, lukisan ini bagus?" Dia tetap memandang lukisan-lukisan itu tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Tentu saja! Lukisan ini super bagus" aku menunjuk lukisan-lukisan itu dengan semangat.

"Eh, kau yang melukis semua ini?" Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Iya. Perkenalkan, namaku Sai" dia mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya masih tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi.

"Aku Ino, Ino Yamanaka" aku membalas uluran tangannya.

"Kau Sai, yang telah menjuarai berbagai lomba melukis itu, kan? Aku pernah mendengarnya dari kepala sekolah"

"Iya. Itu aku" dia tetap menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Jadi, menurutmu lukisan ini bagus?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Tadi sudah kujawab, kan. Lukisanmu ini sangat bagus" aku tersenyum.

"Tapi, menurutku, lukisan ini sangat buruk. Lukisan ini hanya bisa mengingatkanku pada kekelaman" dia masih menatap lukisan-lukisan itu. Aku ikut pun menatap lukisan itu.

Lukisan-lukisan itu, rata-rata berwarna hitam. Ada lukisan burung gagak yang sedang berdiri pada sebuah dahan, ada lukisan seorang perempuan yang menangis mengeluarkan air mata berwarna hitam, dan lukisan dengan warna hitam lainnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Tak ada" dia pun pergi.

Tiba-tiba, aku merasa aneh. Saat dia pergi aku merasa kecewa, tapi tadi saat dia berada di sebelahku aku merasa nyaman. Oh, Kami-sama, apa aku jatuh cinta padanya.

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

* * *

Aku pun sampai di depan kelasku. Kulihat Naruto dan Hinata sedang bercanda, aku tau mereka berdua telah resmi pacaran.

Aku pun menuju bangku-ku yang berada di sebelah bangku Hinata dan Naruto.

"Oh, hai Ino" Hinata dan Naruto menyapaku.

"Hai" aku membalas sapaan mereka.

"KRING"

Bel masuk telah berbunyi, dan seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru itu mempunyai rambut silver, dan menganakan masker. Dia adalah Kakashi Hatake, wali kelasku.

"Anak-anak, hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Dia pindahan dari kelas sebelah. Dia pindah kesini, karena kelasnya yang dulu tidak cocok dengannya. Masuklah, Sai" Kakashi mengumumkan.

Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam pun memasuki kelas.

"Hai, namaku Sai. Aku harap aku cocok dikelas ini" dia memasang senyum, tapi itu bukan senyum yang tulus.

Aku memandangnya lama, dan dia pun menyadari aku memandanginya.

"Sai, kau bisa duduk disebelah Ino. Kebetulan, bangku disebelahnya kosong" Kakashi mempersilahkan.

Sai pun menuju bangku di sebelahku dan mendudukinya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, keluarkan buku matematika kalian, dan buka halaman 40" Kakashi memerintahkan kami semua.

* * *

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, dan semuanya turun ke kafetaria, kecuali aku dan Sai.

"Kenapa kau pindah kelas?" Aku memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku tidak cocok di kelas lamaku" dia menjawab sambil mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah buku gambar, dan pensil.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku penasaran.

"Menggambar" dia menjawab singkat. Aku pun teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, iya. Kenapa kemarin kau bilang kalau lukisanmu hanya bisa mengingatkanmu pada kekelaman?" Aku menatapnya, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.

"Kau tak perlu tau" dia pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan buku gambarnya di meja.

Aku juga ingin keluar kelas, sampai angin membuat buku gambar itu terbuka. Karena penasaran aku pun mendekati buku itu untuk melihat isinya.

Isinya hanya beberapa gambar, tapi sampai di halaman terakhir, aku melihat sebuah tulisan tangan.

**"Kesendirian"**

Tulisan itu ditulis dengan tinta hitam. Aku memandangnya bingung.

"Apa maksudnya? Kesendirian?" Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat. Gagak yang berdiri pada sebuah dahan, perempuan yang menangis. Kubuka lagi buku gambarnya. Ada lukisan anak kecil yang menangis terduduk, seorang anak yang jauh dari anak-anak lainnya, setetes air berwarna hitam yang letaknya jauh dari air bening.

Aku mengerti sekarang. Kekelaman yang dia maksud adalah kesendirian. Dia pasti selalu sendiri selama ini.

Aku berniat mencarinya, tapi kubatalkan niatku karena bel telah berbunyi.

Murid-murid masuk ke dalam kelas, dan melanjutkan pelajaran seperti biasa.

* * *

Sekolah telah usai, dan aku sedang mencari Sai.

"Sai?" Aku menemukannya sedang menggambar di bawah sebuah pohon.

"Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Dia menatapku.

"A-aku..." Aku kebingungan.

"Sai, apa kau sangat kesepian?" Aku beranikan diriku untuk bertanya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Dia menatapku tajam.

"A-aku tadi membuka buku gambarmu. Maaf, bukannya aku lancang, aku hanya..." Suaraku tak mau keluar, karena tiba-tiba dia mencium bibirku.

Dia melepas ciumannya dan memandangku. "Maaf. Aku hanya merasa...sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu. Aku tak tau kenapa, tapi tiap kali melihatmu, aku merasa tidak kesepian lagi. Mungkin kau tidak sadar, tapi aku sudah lama memperhatikanmu" dia menatapku dengan tatapan lembut.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sai. Takkan kubiarkan kau sendirian lagi" aku tersenyum padanya, dan dia membalas senyumanku. Kali ini bukan senyuman palsu, melainkan sebuah senyuman tulus.

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Maaf kalo banyak kekurangan di dalam fanfic ini, author akan berjuang agar dapat membuat fanfic yang lebih bagus lagi ) akhir kata, mohon REVIEW nya ^^**

**~Maritha El** **Sephira~**


	4. Neji x Tenten

Disclaimer: Naruto dan seluruh Tokohnya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Saya hanya membuat cerita ini saja.

~HAPPY READING~

* * *

"Um...yang mana ya?" Seorang perempuan berambut pink sedang menatap lemarinya.

"Yang ini saja" seorang perempuan berambut indigo menyodorkan sebuah gaun berwarna biru gelap.

"Um...itu tidak cocok denganku, Hinata. Tapi, aku rasa gaun itu akan cocok untukmu" perempuan berambut pink itu tersenyum ke arah temannya itu.

"Be-benarkah, Sakura?" Hinata bertanya malu-malu.

"Tentu saja! Aku yakin Naruto akan senang kalau kau memakai gaun itu" Sakura tersenyum semakin lebar.

"Baiklah. Aku akan memakainya" Hinata menatap gaun itu.

"Terima kasih karena sudah diperbolehkan meminjam gaunmu, Sakura" Hinata tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, Hina. Sekarang, aku harus mencari gaun untukku" Sakura kembali menatap lemarinya.

"Ayo kita ke kamar Tenten!" Sakura menutup lemarinya dan segera menarik Hinata.

* * *

"Hai, Tenten!" Sakura menyapa seorang perempuan dengan rambut bercepol dua.

"Oh, hai, Sakura, Hinata" Tenten balas menyapa.

"Kenapa kalian kemari?" Tenten menatap kedua temannya itu.

"Aku ingin pinjam gaunmu, boleh kan?" Sakura memohon.

"Baiklah. Tapi, gaunku tidak banyak"

Tenten membuka lemarinya.

Sakura melihat-lihat isi lemari Tenten yang isinya tidak terlalu banyak.

"Kyaa! Gaun ini cantik sekali, boleh kupinjam?" Sakura mengangkat sebuah gaun merah marun.

"Tentu, silahkan" Tenten mengizinkan.

"Sebenarnya, untuk apa kalian mencari gaun?" Tenten menatap Sakura dan Hinata yang tengah mencoba gaun mereka.

"Tentu saja untuk pesta prom sekolah besok. Kau tidak ikut?" Sakura menatap Tenten.

"Tidak tahu, aku merasa tidak bersemangat" Tenten menjawab sambil menyender pada dinding.

"Karena kau tidak punya pasangan?" Hinata menebak.

"Bu-bukan karena itu. Aku hanya malas. Ba-bahkan ada pria yang mengajakku" Tenten berbohong.

"Benarkah? Siapa?" Hinata dan Sakura bertanya bersamaan.

"Um...Ne-neji. I-iya, Neji yang mengajakku" Tenten berbohong.

"APA?! Neji? Tak mungkin. Pria itu tak mungkin mengajakmu" Sakura menatap Tenten tak percaya.

"Kak Neji? Aku pikir dia tak suka pesta" Hinata juga ikut menatap Tenten.

"Ta-tapi, dia mengajakku, kok" Tenten menghindari kontak mata dengan kedua temannya itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus datang. Jangan kecewakan kak Neji" Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Iya itu benar" Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baik! Aku akan datang" Tenten mengangkat kepalanya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok!" Hinata keluar dari kamar Tenten.

"Terima kasih atas gaunnya!" Sakura menyusul Hinata keluar dari kamar Tenten.

**TENTEN'S POV**

"Aduh, kok aku sampai bilang kalau Neji yang mengajakku! Bagaimana, nih?" Tanpa sadar, aku mengucapkannya dengan nada yang agak keras.

"Apa kau baru saja mengucapkan namaku?" Seorang pria tiba-tiba muncul di depanku.

"Ne-neji, ke-kenapa kau ada di sini?" Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Hinata tinggal di sini kan? Aku mau mengantarkan barangnya" dia mengangkat sebuah kantung plastik.

"Jadi, kenapa tadi kau menyebut namaku?" Dia bertanya lagi.

"Um...itu..." Aku kebingungan harus berkata apa.

"Oh, hai kak Neji" suara Hinata mengejutkanku.

"Hinata, ini barangmu" Neji menyodorkan kantung plastik itu pada Hinata.

"Terima kasih. Tenten, tadi dompetku tertinggal di mejamu" Hinata menunjuk mejaku.

"Oh, ya, ini" aku menyerahkan dompetnya.

"Terima kasih. Wah, ternyata kalian benar-benar cocok, ya. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa besok" Hinata bergegas pergi.

"Hah? Apa maksudnya?" Neji menatapku bingung.

"Eh...um..." Aku semakin bingung.

"Tenten, jelaskan padaku!" Dia memegang bahuku.

Oh, ya ampun. Dia memegang bahuku! Aku sangat senang! sebenarnya, sudah lama aku jatuh cinta pada Neji, tapi dia selalu bersikap dingin, dan itu membuatku tidak mau menyatakan padanya perasaanku.

"Eh...tadi aku bilang pada Sakura dan Hinata, kalau besok kita akan pergi ke prom bersama" aku memberikan senyuman padanya.

"Apa? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?" Dia menatapku seakan-akan aku adalah orang gila.

"Ma-maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Aku hanya tak ingin mereka meledekku karena aku tak punya pasangan, tapi aku akan bilang pada mereka yang sebenarnya. Kau tak perlu khawatir" aku tersenyum.

"Tak perlu. Besok aku akan menjemputmu" dia beranjak pergi.

"Tu-tunggu, maksudmu besok kita ke prom bersama, sebagai pasangan?" Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Iya" dia menjawab singkat lalu pergi.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Oh, Tenten, kau tampak cantik!" Sakura tersenyum lebar. Dia memakai sebuah gaun merah marun selutut. Rambut pink-nya dibiarkan tergerai.

"Aku setuju dengan Sakura" Hinata mengangguk-angguk. Dia memakai gaun biru gelap yang panjangnya sampai mata kakinya. Rambut indigonya dibuat bergelombang.

"Te-terima kasih" Tenten tersipu malu. Dia mengenakan sebuah gaun hijau selutut. Rambutnya yang biasanya dicepol, kini digerai.

Ketiga perempuan itu tengah menunggu pasangan masing-masing di sebuah taman. Tiba-tiba, muncul tiga sosok pria yang memakai tuksedo.

"Hai, Hinata!" Seorang pria berambut pirang segera mencium bibir Hinata.

"Naruto?" Wajah Hinata memerah.

"Maaf. Aku tidak tahan" Naruto menyengir lebar.

"Sakura ayo kita pergi" pria berambut raven mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke, ada yang mau kuberikan padamu" Sakura menggenggam tangan Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke memasang wajah datarnya. Sakura tersenyum lalu mencium bibir Sasuke.

"Sudah. Ayo kita pergi" Sakura tersenyum, sedangkan Sasuke menahan rona merah yang muncul dipipinya.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun pergi. Disusul Naruto dan Hinata. Sedangkan, Tenten dan Neji hanya terdiam disitu.

"Jadi, kau mau pergi?" Neji bertanya.

"Y-ya, tentu" Tenten menjawab dengan ragu-ragu. Mereka berdua pun berangkat dengan mobil Neji.

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah-tempat pesta berlangsung-Neji dan Tenten keluar dari mobil. Tiba-tiba, Neji menggenggam tangan Tenten.

"Kau bilang kita harus berpura-pura menjadi pasangan, kan?" Neji menatap Tenten yang tengah terkejut.

"I-iya" Tenten menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka berdua pun memasuki aula sekolah.

Sekolah terlihat meriah dengan hiasan dan makanan dimana-mana. Sebuah panggung yang lumayan besar pun berdiri diujung aula.

"Tenten? Neji?" seorang perempuan menghampiri Tentan dan Neji. Disebelahnya berdiri seorang pria.

"Hai, Ino! Hai, Sai!" Tenten menyapa perempuan dan pria itu.

"Kalian berpacaran?" Ino bertanya dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ti..."

"Iya" ucapan Tenten dipotong oleh Neji.

"Kami berpacaran" Neji mengangkat tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Tenten.

"Waw! Itu hebat! Selamat untuk kalian berdua" Ino tersenyum lebar, sedangkan Sai hanya tersenyum kecil.

Setelah Sai dan Ino pergi menjauh, Tenten menatap Neji.

"Kita kan cuma berpura-pura jadi pasangan, kenapa kau mengatakan kalau kita berpacaran" Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Bukankah berpasangan berarti berpacaran?" Neji balas memandang Tenten.

"Maksudku, hanya sebagai pasangan untuk ke pesta saja, tidak sampai berpacaran" Tenten menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Ikut aku" Neji menarik Tenten menuju balkon. Balkon itu sangat sepi, karena murid lainnya sedang menikmati pesta.

"Kenapa kau menarikku kemari?" Tenten bertanya pada pria didepannya itu.

"Kau mau tau kenapa aku berkata kalau kita berpacaran?" Neji menatapnya dalam. Tenten mengangguk.

"Karena, aku mau melakukan ini" dengan cepat Neji mengecup bibir Tenten. Tenten membulatkan matanya.

"Tenten, maukah kau jadi kekasihku?" Neji menatap Tenten yang masih terkejut.

"Ayolah, Neji! Jangan bercanda!" Tenten memalingkan wajahnya agar Neji tak dapat melihat rona merah diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak bercanda, Tenten" Neji menatapnya serius. "Jadi, apa kau bersedia?".

"Tentu saja!" Tenten tersenyum, dan Neji membalas senyumnya.

* * *

Pesta berlangsung lancar, dan kini, acara sudah selesai.

Sakura dan Sasuke sedang duduk di taman sambil menatap langit.

Naruto dan Hinata menatap langit melalui jendela yang terletak di kelas.

Sai dan Ino sedang melukis di ruang kesenian, tapi mereka mengalihkan pandangannya menuju langit.

Neji dan Tenten masih berada di balkon sambil menatap langit berbintang itu.

**Cinta itu indah ya?**

**Bisa membuatmu merasakan berbagai hal.**

**Membahagiakan.**

**Menyedihkan.**

**Mengejutkan.**

**Semua** **menjadi satu.**

**Karena itulah,**

**temukanlah cintamu.**

**Kalau kau sudah menemukannya,**

**jangan kau lepaskan!**

**Karena cinta itu,**

**terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan begitu** **saja.**

* * *

**Author's note:**

**Ini chapter terakhir dari 'You're the one I'm looking for'** :)** Semoga para readers menikmati fanfic saya ini. Akhir** **kata, mohon REVIEW nya ^^**

**~Maritha El Sephira~**


End file.
